


Omega

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Breeding stand, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soothing During Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex, breeding fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Technically speaking, Steve should probably be weirded out by the fact that his best friend in the whole wide world is not only a recent escapee from 70 years of brainwashing and torture, but also some kind of super horny manmade werewolf sex-fiend. I mean,probably.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo: Anal Sex and Marvel Polyshipping Bingo: Biting. 
> 
> Please mind the tags. Steve has a dirty mind. Also CW for reference to someone finding description of past rape arousing.

Technically speaking, Steve should probably be weirded out by the fact that his best friend in the whole wide world is not only a recent escapee from 70 years of brainwashing and torture, but also some kind of super horny manmade werewolf sex-fiend. I mean,  _ probably _ .

The fact is, there’s nothing they can do to reverse it, the shapeshifting  _ or _ Bucky’s strange nature, with the alien biology and the going into  _ honest to God actual motherfucking  _ **_heats_ ** _ ,  _ as Bucky explained it during one of his more lucid moments. And if they can’t get off on this thing, strange as it is, then really what’s the point?

Bucky’s whimpering high in his throat, shifting restlessly, as Steve tugs him down to lie over the foam wedge he’s shoved in between the two metal loops of a modified breeding stand. The loop for Bucky’s neck is low, forcing his hips high and his weight onto his forearms. When Steve gets him in place and locks him in, he’s still squirmy, his ass wiggling as much as he can in the position. Sam crouches down on a low rolling stool, the kind doctors sometimes use in exam rooms, and rests a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. When they’d talked about this, about what Bucky would need from his two partners, Sam was much more game to serve the role of an assistant in the process. 

Steve’s a little ashamed that  _ he  _ is so eager to ream his best friend till he cries, but here they are, and super soldier refractory period will come in handy as an alternative to the dozen or so HYDRA agents that used to rape Bucky during his heats, while in captivity. Steve kind of wishes his cock had softened during storytime when Bucky had matter-of-factly described the process, how they’d get him more comfortable during that maintenance routine than at any other time, and how sometimes his heats would spring up on a mission (unpredictable, given the time in cryo) and Rumlow or Rollins might have to fuck him repeatedly with a nightstick just to get him calm again. But it didn’t, and that’s just something Steve is going to have to live with.

Bucky cries out, high in the back of his throat in frustration, and Steve quickly unzips, shoves his pants down to his knees. Clear fluid is visibly dripping out of Bucky’s hole, pink and inviting. His thighs are spread as wide as they can go while the stand is holding him up, and the smell is deep and musky, like normal sex smells but also distinct. Bucky’s nails claw at the carpet, and Sam’s hand closes around the back of his neck, reassuring.

“You’re all right,” Sam promises, his voice low and soothing. Its calming but detached professional nature sparks something low in Steve’s belly, highlighting his own feral nature by contrast. Bucky’s hole is gaping a bit, already visibly loosened just by the process of his body ripening to be bred, and though the biology makes no sense to Steve, it doesn’t stop him from wanting to plow that ass until Bucky is so destroyed he’s trying to escape in spite of himself. 

They’d never talked “kinks” back in the day, it just wasn’t something they had the language for, but whoo boy. Bucky’s little whines and growls are almost completely inhuman, the wolf closer than usual when he’s in heat, and it brings out something dark and predatory in Steve that he wouldn’t normally acknowledge. His cock pierces the softened tissue with just the slightest snag, and then he tilts a little and shoves  _ up _ , into the little pouch inside that’s normally blocked off, keeping Bucky’s digestive tract separate from the hidden reproductive structures inside. Neatly labeled slides found in a raided HYDRA facility confirmed that Bucky can’t  _ actually _ reproduce, but somehow turning him into a werewolf also gave him this loosely female estrus cycle and a soft warm place that Steve can fuck into, prompting Bucky to howl at the top of his lungs when Steve bottoms out.

“You’ve got this,” Sam murmurs, scratching at the base of Bucky’s neck. “You can take him. Just lie there and let him fuck you,” he encourages, voice dipping just enough there to remind Steve that Sam  _ does _ have prurient interest in this, likes watching their mutual lover apart. “Let your hole relax. Let him give you what you need.” 

Bucky devolves into further whines, faster and higher-pitched as Steve sets up a bruising rhythm, fucking Bucky like he’s a cocksleeve or something rather than a living, breathing human Steve really cares very much about. It doesn’t much matter, though, right now, with Bucky reduced to his basest desires and Steve allowed to indulge. Bucky’s ass clenches a bit, the internal muscles clenching at his dick like they’re sucking it, and Steve growls a bit in his pleasure and slaps Bucky’s ass, prompting him to do it again. 

“Fuck, babe,” Steve mutters, fingers slipping on sweat as he squeezes Bucky’s hips. “Do that again, God, squeeze me.” Bucky complies, of course, and then suddenly his whole body shudders. Steve reaches down to check and sure enough finds a glob of come at the end of Bucky’s dick, trapped under his stomach. He’d been warned that orgasm happens differently like this, for Bucky, that it’s not a single big event and rather just a series of spasms and fluid release that occur throughout the fucking. But there’s still a difference between hearing it described and witnessing it. 

That first spurt seems to just make Bucky more eager for it, rhythmically rocking on his foam support and milking Steve’s cock. Sam pets his hair, keeping it back from his sweaty face, and pulls occasionally at his nipples. Steve kind of wonders if those might even be able to produce milk, if he could ever fuck a litter into Bucky, keep him bred full and dripping with nourishment for his future pups. He’s certain from HYDRA’s notes that it’s not actually possible (and they did, in fact, try), but it’s startlingly hot to think about. He imagines keeping Bucky in this rig for days, only on liquid food, with Sam bringing him a bowl to relieve himself periodically while his body recovers from birthing and Steve fucks another litter up into him. He imagines Bucky’s tits full and leaking over his fingers, sweet milk he would suck from his own skin as he hammered Bucky’s needy asshole.

Steve comes with that imagine in mind, shoving as deeply as he can and holding himself there as his teeth close over Bucky’s neck in a deep, claiming bite. Bucky shudders and then goes almost still as Sam dabs at his forehead with a damp cloth. There’s something intuitive in the pit of Steve’s stomach that makes him keep going, working his teeth into Bucky’s skin as the shifter’s body goes loose and starts to shake. He reaches down and finds Bucky’s cock leaking steadily now, a clear stream to match the slick state of his asshole. 

Something bitter floods Steve’s mouth, not blood but adjacent to it, and he remembers something in HYDRA’s notes about “bonding glands.” Bucky whines, but doesn’t move, and his submission is the sweetest thing Steve can remember experiencing, along with that rush of power he gets from pinning Bucky down with the strength in his jaw. Bucky’s throat is pressed up against the metal ring, and his breathing is labored, but Steve doesn’t stop until he tastes a thin stream of coppery blood. Sam strokes Steve’s hair, gives it a gentle tug, and Steve growls low in his throat for a moment before he remembers that  _ he’s _ not the werewolf, and reluctantly releases so that Sam can check Bucky over to his standards. Steve takes a deep breath and glances down, his thumbs stretching Bucky’s asshole wide to watch his come trickle out over Bucky’s balls. Steve’s cock is still hard, still nestled inside Bucky’s body, and the image is arresting. He smirks, stroking the skin, and nudges forward with a little thrust that makes Bucky cry out.

One down.


End file.
